


The Burden Of a Luthor

by Clexaislife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Magic, Multi-Era, lots of weird things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexaislife/pseuds/Clexaislife
Summary: Hey guys! This story just occurred to me this moment . Please keep in mind that English isn't my first language so bare with me ....Summary!Lena Luther a multimillionaire woman who had everything and anything she wanted . With an Heartless and cold eyes or so everyone thought. That until a bubbly journalist ripped every and each wall she had built around her heart ..Yet the burden of being a Luther once again stopped her from being happy . And she made the biggest mistake a person in love could ever make .





	The Burden Of a Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any Supergirl character.

Lena POV

She knew that accepting  Maggie's and Alex invitation to their marriage party was a mistake. But she had to see her again even if it meant that it'll break her. The worst part of it all was that she couldn't blame her ray of sunshine . She had to let her go , and marry the woman that now is holding her hand while walking to their respective seats. 

—Are you okay?— the woman seated next to her  asked , she desperately wanted to scream that NO! She wasn't okay. I guess this was the burden of a Luther. She had to face the fact that there wasn't anything else to do except acknowledging her own mistake. 

And that is when she saw her , walking hand to hand with Lucy Lane. The woman who had taken Kara away from her . I mean is not fair to punish the woman at the end of the day Lena knew that it was all her fault. So she did what any person would do in her place and lied. 

—Yes I'm more than okay.. 

12 Months Ago

LENA

Lena Luthor had everything and anything any woman could ever dream of. But she lacked what most of them had and that was love . All those years of endless pain that her parents and brother had inflicted upon her had made the woman she is today heartless and powerful in the eyes of everyone else . That is why she decided that it was time for a change. Leaving Metropolis was one of the hardest decision she have ever made but it was pointless to stay in a place that didn't bring anything else but pain and sorrow. That is how she found herself seated on a first class plane to National City , her new beginning was awaiting her . Deep down she knew that moving to another place wasn't going to change anything yet she had a feeling that her life would take a un expectable turn. 

KARA 

Kara Danvers was more than a bubbly reporter but of course she couldn't show her true self to the human eyes . Alex has always made it clear that she couldn't become what her cousin (Superman) was. Years of suppressing her powers made her feel worthless. How could she ever achieve something that everyone else was so bound to stop from happening . That didn't stop her from trying to make a difference in this new world . Ever since she stepped foot here on this new place that was so different from her  home planet Krypton made it difficult to be who she really was . 

Neither woman expected that their lives were about to change in the most drastic way. Maybe it was suppose to be like this , maybe the universe was making a mockery out of them. Who knows all they know for sure was that it was perfect yet damaging to their hearts. How could a broken girl or a dull girl could ever change their destiny? No one knows the answer to this not even them. But destiny  had a funny way of making things work, maybe for the good , maybe for the worst. 

All we knew for sure is that no matter what step they took , they were meant to meet one way or the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions just ask.! :)


End file.
